1. Technical Field
The described embodiment relates generally to the manufacture of display assemblies. More particularly the use of alternative back plates for a display assembly is discussed.
2. Related Art
Conventional display assemblies include back plates to protect fragile circuitry within the display assembly. Back plates are often constructed from steel alloys which tend to perform relatively poorly at distributing heat. As a result when heat emanating from heat emitting members is distributed unevenly across the display assembly hot spots can develop. In some cases these hot spots can cause damage to the display assembly due to overheating. Such hot spots can also reduce the overall operating performance of an associated electronic device when compared with an electronic device having a display assembly with a more evenly spread heat profile. Aluminum backing plates can allow for more even heat distribution of the heat since the thermal conductivity of aluminum is significantly higher than steel alloys. However, uneven heating can still develop and cause destructive heating of heat sensitive portions of the LCD due to uneven heating of the display assembly.
Thus what is desired is a display assembly back plate configured to spread heat evenly across a display assembly.